Demons
by Theno
Summary: Todos tenemos demonios, algunos luchan con ellos todos los días, otros no saben de su existencia.


Demons

El amor no todo lo puede.

Capitulo Uno: Conocer a James.

_Tu vista me arrastra me amarra y me castra._

-Por favor…- La mujer no le hizo caso, sin importarle nada lo mato, sencillamente le lanzo la imperdonable, su suplica nunca salió de su boca.

Las apariciones comenzaron a escucharse y Akia tuvo que correr, salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, con horror descubrió que la seguían, no podía desaparecerse, pero como un demonio que podía correr, disparo hechizos a ciegas hacia atrás.

-En el nombre del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, le ordeno que se detenga.- Ella no hizo caso, corrió atreves de la calle vacía, corrió y corrió, hasta que lo oyó.

-Desmaius.- El hechizo casi le dio, pero de todos modos corrió, doblo en una esquina y se topo con un callejón sin salida, volteo con la varita al ristre, apuntando al auror.

-Avada Kedabra- El brillo de la imperdonable casi le da, pero el lanzo un protejo, ella comenzó a respirar irregularmente, odiaba la sensación de estar atrapada y con horror vio al auror acercarse.- CRUCIOS.- Grito desperrada, pero el auror desvió sus intentos, sin darse cuenta su espalda quedo pegada a la pared.- Por favor, no lo hagas.- Ella odio que su voz sonara al borde las lagrimas.- Necesito matarlos, es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos.- El auror se detuvo viéndola confundido.- Me necesita.- El frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza, sin dejarla de apuntarle se acerco a ella.

Con un hechizo le amarro las manos y ella dejo caer su varita la cual el auror tomo con rapidez y después se aparecieron en el ministerio.

-Déjeme ir.- Suplico en un susurro.

-Señorita Akia Zacadelli, se le apresa por los cargo de asesinato, uso de las imperdonables, atentar contra la vida de un auror.- El auror camino con ella a arrastra, hasta que la detuvo en la mira de todo el Wizegamot.

-Déjame ir, por favor.- La mujer trato de soltarse de sus amarres, se movió bruscamente, pero el auror la mantuvo firme.

-Todos de pie para dar pasó a la honorable ministra Granger.- La chica trato de luchar con más fuerzas, tanto que consiguió liberase del brazo del auror, quien en un momento dejo que la mujer le quitara la varita.

-AVADA KEDABRA.- Grito la chica con furia apuntando a la ministra quien por cuestión de suerte se salvo, la mujer se libero de las ataduras y atrapado al auror que la tenia cautiva y le apunto en el cuello.- Un paso y lo mato.- El jefe de aurores se puso de pie y le apunto.- Expelliarmus.- La varita del jefe de Aurores salió volando.

-Te estás hundiendo, mas, suelta al auror James y no pasara nada.- La chica negó, el auror James la sintió temblar.

-No puedo, me necesita, necesito mi venganza.- El poder de la magia se sentía espeso en el Wizegamot.- Cometieron un error al apresar a los Zacadelli, ahora verán de lo que soy capaz.- La mujer apretó la varita contra el cuello del chico.

-Tú, tu, eres la hermana.- Susurro la ministra.

-Mi hermano no lo merecía, era inocente, ahora perdió completamente la cordura.- La rabia de la chica aumentaron y con ello el nivel de magia.- NO SABE QUIEN SOY YO.- Le grito a la ministra quien se hecho hacia atrás asustada.- Se la pasa sentado frente a la ventana, viendo el cielo y cuando duerme, despierta gritando e intento acercarme.- La mujer apretó mas al auror como buscando consuelo.- PERO NO ME RECONOCE, y solo grita que me aleje, que no le haga daño.- Su voz se corto.- ya mate a cuatro, me falta usted señora ministro y usted…- Señalado al jefe de aurores.- ¿Sobrevivió al imperdonable de Voldemor? Pero no sobrevira a mi.- De pronto ya no era una varita si no una pistola y apunto directo al jefe de aurores, pero James no lo permitió, en un movimiento él, la tenia apresada a ella, pero ella logro disparar, antes de que el la obligara a caer al suelo. Ella se revolvió con fuerza y la magia se volvió tan espesa que era difícil de respirar.

-James, le dieron.- Con fuerza aplasto la cara de la chica contra el suelo, esta solo rio.

-No vivirá por mucho, las balas estaban recubiertas de un veneno único, uno inventado por mí, solo yo puedo dar la cura.- La chica volvió a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto la Ministra, viendo como se desaparecían con su amigo a San Mungo.

-A mi hermano de vuelta.- Gruño.- Lo quiero devuelta, quiero que me recuerde cuando me vea, quiero que deje de tener miedo, quiero que limpien mi historial, total los libere de más paria.

-Tú no eres dios para decidir eso.-

-¿Y TU? TU MALDITA BRUJA ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE DE VERDAD ME IMPORTABA.- Hermaione tembló.- Tu justicia es falsa.

-Ni siquiera le dejaron contar la verdad.- La rodilla de James se calvo contra ella.- Tu padre no se salvara sin mi ayuda, quiero que mi hermano tenga un trato preferencial en San Mungo, me dejaran visitarlo, mi historial será borrado y yo les daré el antídoto. Quiero que la ministra haga un juramento inquebrantable.

Poco después James entraba a San Mungo con la chica atada, quien tenía una sonrisa psicópata en la cara.

-Me engañaste.- Le refunfuño James en el oído.

-Soy una serpiente, tiendo hacer impredecible.- Le contesto, cuando Hermaione la había visto le recordó a Bellatrix y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

-Me las pagaras.-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas atar azotarme y obligarme a llamarte amo?- El solo hecho de que ella mencionara eso, lo hizo enfurecerse mas.- Trátame con cariño, en mis manos está la vida de tu padre.- Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Harry Potter y cuando la abrieron un rubio casi se le abalanza.- Señor Malfoy.- Saludo cortésmente, mientras trataba de liberarse de dos de los pelirrojos que lo sostenían.- Mis ataduras, amo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa a James quien de mala gana las soltó.- Abran paso.- Todos se apartaron de la camilla y vieron como la chica lo examinaba, un movimiento de las manos y tenía un frasquito en la mano, lo destapo y vertió el liquido en la boca de Harry Potter y lo obligo a tragar, se hecho para atrás cuando el despertó vomitando.

Los Mendi Magos corrieron a socorrerlo.

-Listo, ahora su turno.- Miro a la Ministra quien asintió.

-Te llevaremos con su médico tratante.


End file.
